Fujiko Mine
Kattessa "Tessa" Eri Sostariche (born December 20th 1987), best known as Fujiko Mine, is a Japanese born professional wrestler. She is currently the World champion in Frontier Grappling Arts, and is a former FGA Mid-Atlantic Legacy Champion, Pride Champion, and Ladies' All-Star Wrestling (LAW) Champion. =Early Life= Not much is known about Kattessa's early life, only that she was introduced to Tj Jones through his bodyguard and friend: Hiro Nagashima. Hiro requested that Jones take on teaching her as a "special project", and thus began her career. =Career= HiWF Tj Jones brought in Kattessa (as Fujiko Mine) and her partner Stacia Chamera for his PHW group. However, the group never got off the ground beyond just Tj and the two girls. Fujiko and Stacia became rather hated for their unique gimmick, the two of them being voluptuous valley girls. They managed to secure one reign as HiWF tag team champions, but the reign did not last. They left HiWF with Jones, and HiWF disbanded afterwards. GWO Fujiko and Stacia emerged under Tj Jones, who singlehandedly managed to win the GWO tag team championships. He gave over the championships to the duo, who managed to defend them several times before GWO disbanded. They "retired" as champions. PWR Shortly after Under The City Lights 2, Tj Jones left PWR for Japan. Feeling that Fujiko was ready to attempt a singles career, Tj allowed Fujiko to wrestle in his place. Winning her debut as a singles wrestler, Fujiko lost her first match on Justice when Ken Fuqua teamed with Arkia Fisk to create FnA. This feud between FnA and Fujiko would drag Jones over from Japan. Jones and Fujiko defeated the team of FnA at the Supershow event. Fujiko's success before the event could not be matched, as she suffed a couple of losses before Romulus delivered his finishing move, the Demon Horns, to her outside the ring. She was placed on the injured list and was inactive for several months due to post concussion syndrome. However, at the August 1st edition of Justice, Fujiko Mine appeared to have returned after surprising Valerie Belmont and rendering her unconscious. Nothing came of this, however, and she never appeared in PW® again. PDW Fujiko next emerged in PDW, trying her luck at reviving her singles career. She engaged in a couple of singles matches, and then a tag match before believing that she was a failure and returning to a valet role. FFW Upon signing on with Francesca Coran's talent agency, Fujiko reached an agreement with Femme Fatale Wrestling. She began her career with a short undefeated streak, before internal tensions (including issues with then fiance, Savannah Hawkins) and a feeling of being 'lost in the shuffle' caused her to ask for her release. She intended to return to a modeling career and retire as a result. However, an unknown close friend approached Fujiko to give wrestling one more shot. iiW A few months later, a wrestling dirt sheet website revealed that Fujiko Mine reached a deal with Innovative Independent Wrestling. She started out her career with a submission loss to Reagan Havoc, but bounced back with a 'new attitude', which bore fruit. She won a fatal four way match to determine the number one contender to the Wildfire title, and then defended that contendership against Brenna Gordon. iiW went on hiatus after this event, making Fujiko's final iiW match a victory. LAW Fujiko entered LAW with a victory over one half of the then-tag team champions. She continued a nice winning streak until she came up against Kate Steele at Night of Glory. She took the loss, ending her undefeated streak. She bounced back with another win streak, and in the process became the number one contender to the Marquee title. At Rising Stars, she faced Nyako for the belt, and lost, beginning a losing streak at LAW Pay-per-views. Fujiko got into a short feud with the Pink Ladies faction, and suffered a loss in tag team action against them, but remained undefeated in singles competition on LAW TV. She gained an opportunity for a re-match against Nyako, but then gambled it in a match against Gabby Camacho. If she won, she'd get to face the LAW champion instead. Fujiko won the match, and followed that up with a count-out victory over Skye Sparks to lead her into Validation. She went on to defeat Oni for the LAW championship, but relinquished the championship back to Oni the following PPV, in what was her last match in LAW. Lion's Road Fujiko joined Lion's Road in April of 2017, after several months on hiatus. She defeated both Baz and Richard Drake before winning a battle royal to earn her a shot at the company's Heritage championship. After losing her Heritage Title match via TKO, Fujiko elected to end her time in Lion's Road. FGA Fujiko officially joined FGA in November of 2014, losing to Mia Scott in her first official contest. She rebounded by defeating Jake Wylde in a controversial finish. She followed up this match with this biggest upset of her career, defeating Infinite Empire member Dante Anglais in what would be his last match in FGA. She lost to Johnny Karma the next show, by getting caught with a foreign object; but she did not let this stop her. She earned an entry into a battle royal for the Vacant Mid Atlantic Legacy championship. She won this match, and the title, but again, amid controversy. She was dumped over the top rope, but the referees did not see it, and she got back in and eliminated Noelle Smith to win the title. Fujiko lost the championship to Noelle Smith in a ladder match the month after, and began a tailspin that saw her get lost in the shuffle for a few months. She came back with a count out victory over Yun Go-eun, and then followed it up with a time limit draw against former EXODUS pro champion, Johnny Cannon. Fujiko continued her rise with setting a record for longest time inside the ring during the Gold Rush Rumble, but ended up being the last eliminated by winners Johnny Cannon and Tony Carmine. This performance convinced Johnny Karma to give her a Pride championship opportunity, and Fujiko capitalized on it by beating him 2-1 to win the title. Fujiko defended the championship against Elizabeth Lannister, but lost the title to Molly Reid on the October 1st edition of Vertigo. She left FGA shortly thereafter due to personal reasons. She returned to FGA in June 2017, pinning Molly Reid twice (once in a Pride Rules match, which Fujiko won) before going after the FGA Pride championship again. She defeated Kol and James Edwards, before beating Chris Madison in a Pride Rules match to claim the Pride championship. While Pride champion, she entered a partnership with rival Izzy Anders, and the two of them won the Dynamic Duos tournament, granting them a tag team championship opportunity. They defeated Silk & Cyanide to claim the US tag team championships. During this time, she also defended the Pride title against Chris Madison, Tyler Storm, Seth Iser, and Ricky Valero to tie the record for defenses before losing the Pride title to Izzy Anders. After this, she entered the Frontier Lions' Cup, losing in controversial fashion to Evan Envi. Envi went on to win the tournament for the second year in a row, and then won the FGA World championship. Fujiko challenged Envi for the title, but interference from Ricky Valero saw Envi retain. She then was granted a rematch in her hometown, which saw her defeat Envi to complete the Triple Crown and Grand Slam. Current Fujiko currently holds the FGA World Championship. =Wrestling Style= Finishing/Signature Moves The Bliss – Backflip flash kick. This is her more common finish, as it can come from nowhere. Ecstasy (Dragon sleeper with Bodyscissors) Unfiltered Bliss (Spiral Tap | LIMIT BREAK) ''-- SIGNATURE MOVES --'' 1. Feedback Loop* {Standing behind the opponent, Fujiko holds the wrist of her opponent, then rolls them out (ripcord style) then she continually pulls them into alternating forearms and backfists (a la a violence party). She then judo throws them, and locks in a rear naked choke. She then can hold onto the move, or judo throw them back into the choke should she need to get them away from the ropes. The feedback loop can just be the strikes portion of the move (titled N Loop) or just the judo throw/rear naked choke combo [R Loop. If done all together, it is just called the Feedback loop.} 2. 4-Play (Running Single Leg Dropkick to face. Can cap off a 'comeback sequence'.) 3. Sealed With a Kick/SWAK (Ground arm pulled roundhouse kick. Fujiko pulls up a downed opponent, and then nails them with a vicious roundhouse kick. She can do this a couple of times in a row, depending on where she is in the match. 4. Yount's 3000th hit (Double wristlock knee to face.) 5. MIDA Multi-Tool (Lumbar Check. Fujiko can do this the standard way, or as a counter to a diving opponent.) Common Moves 1. Enzuigiri variations (standard, springboard, step up, etc) 2. Dropkick variations (standing, running, springboard, missile, etc.) 3. Gamengiri 4. Double foot stomp variations (off the top/tree of woe, jumping as a counter, etc) 5. Handspring Rebound Ace Crusher/Enziguri (usually done as a counter OUT OF NOWHERE) 6. Handstand calf kick 7. Hurricanrana variations (standing, running, basement, poison, top rope, dragon, spike,kip-up version or TJP version etc) 8. Headscissor variations (tilt-a-whirl, flying, facebuster, handspring, etc) 9. Standing SSP/ Moonsault (can be done while using the opponent’s back as a springboard from their hands and knees) 10. Various dives (tope suicida, tope con giro, corkscrew plancha, asai moonsault, etc.) 11. Various DDTs (tornado, basement, regular, rope assisted, leg, etc.) 12. Cheeky Nandos kick 13. Snap overhead suplex into the ropes/corner (Usually a counter for a charging opponent) 14. Flying Cross armbreaker (could use leg “stomps” on the face as well.) 15. Kneebar 16. Spinning back kick (to knee, midsection, or grouched opponent’s face. Can set up the Lucky Shot.) 17. 360 Kick 18. Corner Springboard Roundhouse kick 19. Mayorana 20. Blazing Arrow Dropkick =Nicknames= "Apex Goddess", "Inescapable" "Fuji-cakes", "Lady Luck", "Inescapable Goddess", "The Last of the Light" "Anti-Gravity Girl (no longer used)", "Boob goddess" (No longer used). =Personal Life= Fujiko was engaged to Savannah Hawkins, but a lack of communication and personal issues caused Fujiko to break it off. In depression, Savannah returned home to England, and was killed in a bar fight. This threw Fujiko into a depression that she did not emerge from until meeting wrestling manager, Sasha Bayless. They quietly split in June of 2015. =Appearances= Fujiko tries her best to keep plain, after spending a substantial amount of her life squandering money. =Companies and Titles= High Impact Wrestling Federation -HiWF Tag Team Championship (2x) Gateway Wrestling Organization -GWO Tag Team Championship (1x) Frontier Grappling Arts -FGA World Champion (1x, Current) -United States tag team Champion (1x) -Pride Champion (2x) -Mid Atlantic Legacy Champion (1x) Ladies All-Star Wrestling -LAW Champion (1x) Ground Zero Wrestling Association -Reinas Tres Winner -Queen of Queens champion (x1) -GZWA Womens Champion (x1) Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers